Life's Stings
by Wheeliefan101
Summary: Joanie Mcfinley didn't believe in bad luck. She was just always is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or maybe it has something to do with her talents (or lack of them). But when a small alien baby somehow winds up in the back seat of her car, all of that is about to change. But is it for better...or for worse? (Hiatus...for now)


**Me: Oh yeah! New story! Uh-huh!**

**Anywhoodles, I decided to do this thing you earthlings call a "serious story"**

**Pfft, which'll probably mean I'm gonna epically fail at this XD**

**But whatevs**

**ON WITH THE FANFICTION!~**

Capitolo uno: The crummy life of Joanie Mcfinley

Meet Joanie Mcfinley. She is a young adult that is on her own in the world. She wears a brown jacket over a white t-shirt with crungy jeans. She also wears brown, dirty shoes with long laces and pink (they weren't originally pink) socks underneath them. To top it off, she has long black, thick, wavy hair and unnaturally dark blue eyes. We now join her at her job at JOES (who knew it was actually a place?), where she does her job.

Cleaning the toilets.

"Ugh..." Joanie groaned as she scrubbed the inside of the bowl. She wiped her sweaty forehead with a rubber-gloved hand. She added some more cleaner before scrubbing again. The toilet was finally clean and she moved on to the next stall.

"Twenty-five down," she breathed. "Two hundred, seventy eight to go."

*FA-SWOOSH*

A flush erupted from a stall and the door squeaked open. She looked wearily at the person who exited.

The girl took one look at the tired, sweaty, smelly janitor and cast her look downward. She rushed towards the sink and hurried to wash her hands. Joanie drug the large container of toilet cleaner to the next destination with a grunt. She kicked the bathroom door open. Only to have it slam back in her face. "Ow," she whined softly, rubbing her face.

She dropped a gloppy layer of toilet cleaner in the dirty commode. It oozed into mud (yes it was THAT dirty). She picked up her brush and twirled it in between her fingers. Her face broke into a smile as she exclaimed to herself, "Maybe I was born to clean toilets! Maybe this is my destiny!" Her fingers slipped and the brush plopped into the bowl with a splash. The bottom fell out of her smile and she cringed.

"Or not." She grimaced as she carefully and slowly lowered her hand into the germ infested commode. She winced as she felt around in the slimy water and tried to fish the toilet brush out. Unfortunately, her elbow knocked against the handle.  
*FA-SWOOSH*

"Nooooooooooo!" Joanie shouted. She watched in horror as the brush snapped in the rushing water. She stumbled out and snatched up the plunger. She ran towards the door. Unfortunately, she forgot about the toilet cleaner. She tripped and slammed into the floor. The plunger flew out of her hand and broke in half. "I'm in trouble," Joanie muttered and dropped her head on the cold, hard floor.

Joanie had gotten into trouble with the manager. Which meat she got in trouble with the manager's manager, which meant she could in trouble with her boss, which meant she got in trouble with the owner of JOES.

"Mrs. Mcfinley," the owner's voice boomed. Joanie shrunk under his gaze and gulped nervously. "You have been working here for seven months. Correct?"

"Yes sir," she squeaked.

"And in these seven months," he continued, "your progress has been less than _successful_. Wouldn't you say?" Joanie nodded sadly in response. "I know you are a young person. But this is unacceptable! I've never seen anyone mess up nearly as much as you! My five-year-old daughter has done better than you! And look at you!" He gestured towards her sweaty, miskept face. "I cannot have my workers looking like this! You are a disgrace to my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great GREAT grandpa Joe! I won't have you working here anymore! You were terrible from the start! You're fired!" Joanie's vision blurred as tears filled up her eyes.

"F-f-fired?" She whispered quietly.

"Yes!" The owner shouted. "You're fired! I never want to see you around my restaurant again! Get out!"

"Yes-yes-yes sir!" She sobbed and flew away with tears gushing out.

People looked up from their lunch to see the young crying girl zipping through the restaurant. Joanie burst through the door and ran onto the hard concrete sidewalk. Unfortunately, she tripped on the sidewalk. She let out a yelp as the ground zoomed at her. The ground crunched underneath her from impact and she loudly complained, "OW!" She lifted up her face from the asphalt. She then painfully got up and brushed herself off. Her face had a scrape on the left cheek and blood trickled from a cut above her right eye.

Her elbows were scuffed (luckily her jacket took some of the damage) and her knees were scratched up (again, her jeans had taken away some of the damage). Her palms were rubbed raw and red. She sighed deeply and made her way towards her car. But she tripped over her shoelaces and slammed into a car.

*WONK WONK WONK*

The car's car alarm sounded. She slid off it and finally made it to her car. It was a beat up car. And Joanie didn't know what kind it was. She just knew it was a hunk of junk. The paint was so faded you couldn't tell what original color it used to be.

She tugged her keys out of her pocket and fumbled with then until she unlocked it. Joanie crawled in, doing her best to avoid contact with her injuries. She slammed the door shut and stuck the key in the ignition. It sputtered but didn't start.

*CRACK*

Thunder boomed into the sky. "Great, just great," She murmured. She turned the key again. It gave two sputters and still didn't start.

*CRACK*  
Thunder sounded again, this time louder. "C'mon, c'mon!" She urged the car as she turned the key once again. It sputtered one more time and then died. "OH COME ON!" She yelled angrily to the world. She dropped her head on the dashboard. Why did she bother to keep going? She was fired from her lousy job. She barely made enough money to pay the bills and now there was no way she would stay afloat. Her apartment was crummy and the landlord was suspicious of her. He was sure that she was some sort of criminal, but he didn't have any proof. _Yet_.

"Maybe I should just lay here and rot," Joanie mumbled to herself. She closed her eyes. She wanted to cry, but no tears came. She was all cried out. Joanie decided to just give up. She had a good life. Or at least a good childhood. But where had she gone wrong? Joanie didn't believe in bad luck. She was just always is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or maybe it has something to do with her talents (or lack of them). But whatever it was, Joanie had ended up with this crummy life, ending in a crummy day.

Joanie heard the loud thunder in the distance. 'Maybe a strike of lightning will end it all.' She thought wistfully. But then she heard a sound. It sounded like someone was back in the back seats. She slowly lifted her head up.

She grabbed the thing closest to her as a weapon (unfortunately that was a box of tissues). Joanie slowly peaked her head over the back seat. "WAH!" She yelled and recoiled instinctively.

She then did a doubletake. A small green robot sat in a large transparent metal box that had it's top cut off. It had what seemed like it had a mouthguard but it's mouth was visible behind it. It stirred and then awakened. It slowly blinked it's eyes open and yawned. It's eyes were bright blue. They focused on Joanie. A smile crossed the tiny bots face. It babbled and reached it's little arms out to her, as if wanting her to pick it up. A small white card caught Joanie's attention. She carefully picked it up and read what it said. It's handwriting was scribbled and wobbly, as if the writer didn't have a lot of time to write. It read of two simple sentences: _please give him a good life. You're his last hope_.

Joanie opened the door to her car and got out. She opened the door to the backseat and spotted the box. The bot baby sat up and, when seeing Joaine, laughed and clapped it's hands. She picked up the box with two hands and heaved it out. A light rain was beginning to pour and Joanie had to drag the box in the wet, sludgy mud. There was no way she could keep this thing. She could barely fend for herself. She didn't even know WHAT it was. Sorry but she could not be this things last hope.

Joanie planned to leave it out and drive off. This wasn't her problem. The rain started pelting harder as she drug it further out into the cold, cruel world. Surely someone would find it. Someone who cared. Someone who could take care of it. Still, a nagging thought reamained in the back of her mind. For some reason, someone had chosen her to care of that thing. It should be her responsibility. 'No,' she told herself, 'I didn't ask for this responsibility. It's NOT my problem. '  
The small bot looked up at her with trusting bright blue eyes. It smiled as if the whole world was perfect. If only it was. Joanie had to look away from the bot to keep from caving in. She was about sixty feet from her car by now. 'This is far enough.' She thought to herself. She dropped the box abruptly and let her hands fall to her sides. The small green humanoid sat up and looked at Joanie. It smiled and giggled, reaching it's arms towards her. Joanie turned around and began to walk off, her heart as cold as the rain that soaked her.

The small baby-like creature stared at her, wondering why she was abandoning it. It had done nothing to her to deserve this. Why was she leaving it?

Joanie was about halfway to her car when she stopped dead in her tracks. A sound drifted through the air. It was the most mournful, horrible sound she had ever heard. It made her want to burst into tears. A flash of lightning lit up the sky. It was the robot, she realized numbly. 'No. I can't go back,' She insisted to herself, 'It's not my problem.' The creature's cry grew louder and it was all Joanie could do not to run back and snatch the thing up in her arms. But she was a Mcfinley. And Mcfinleys were strong will-powered. Thunder roared and Joanie jumped. Well they were most of the time.

'It can take care of itself,' She tried to convince herself. A large streak of lightning hit struck about one foot away from the place where the young green thing was. An unearthly scream ripped through the air, rising every hair on the back of Joanie's neck. 'Lightning never strikes in the same place,' She thought. Lightning cracked across the sky. 'Or not!' She ran back to the place where she had set the thing. The mournful sound grew to thrilling shriek that grew higher and higher pitch to where Joanie had to cover her ears. She gritted her teeth as glass exploded and shattered from behind her. She lost her footing and slipped. She let out a scream as the mud rushed at her.  
*SPLAT*

Now mud-i-fied, Joanie grunted and staggered up.

She was almost at the green thing. The shriek was ear-piercing and as Joanie pressed her fingers even harder against ears to attempt at drowning out the sound, she felt a warm liquid ooze. It was blood. "I...can't...stop...now," She muttered with determination.  
She reached the box and saw the small thing going hysterical with crying. Pink liquid raced down it's face as it's shriek grew louder with each passing second. Joanie tried to step towards it but she couldn't. She looked down at her shoes. They were sinking in the mud. She would have to grab it from where she was. With one hand still pressed to one of her ears, she stretched the other out. Her fingers strained to reach the screeching youngling.

"Just...a...little...farther!" She whispered through clenched teeth. Thunder howled in the sky and lightning snapped.  
There. She felt it! She grabbed it harshly and tightened her grip on it as if her life depended on it. Instantly, the shrieking stopped. The thing burrowed into her. Joanie attempted to run towards her car. But her shoes were stuck. But she pulled so hard, that they popped out and she went, shoeless, to her car. She then tried the door. It was locked. "Seriously?!" She hissed. The windows had been already been shattered so Joanie kicked the remaning shards out. She backed up a few feet, to get a running start. She then charged at the car at full speed, and jumped through the window. She made it through pretty cleanly but still got cut in a few places. Thunder roared in the black sky.

She let out a relieved sigh and gently placed the green creature in the seat next to her. The thing was sleeping. It was nice to be in a place where everything wasn't sopping wet. A puddle was already forming in the seat she was sitting in. She searched under her backseat for the towels she had packed underneath there. She had about five. She picked up the unconscious being and set it in her lap. She laid down the five towels across the two seats. She then dropped onto the covered seats and put the thing next to her. She almost closed her eyes but then she saw the thing shiver. 'Well I can't let it freeze.' Joanie wearily thought. She pulled it close and put the thing in her jacket and zipped it up. Finally satisfied, Joanie closed her eyes, and drifted off into dreamland. The creature couldn't be happier, now warm, it felt and heard her heartbeat. Somewhere in the haze of sleep, Joanie realized what had happened. She had just taken on a full time job as a mother.

**~DUN DUN DUNNNN!~ *gasp* What's gonna happen next?!**

**Skywarp: You're supposed to know, you're the author**

**Me: ...oh yeah...**

**But anyway, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll be able to update! XD**

**Can anyone guess who the little guy is?**

**First person to guess it right gets to name a newbie who comes in the next chap!**

**R&R peeps!~**


End file.
